As semiconductor devices are highly integrated, a low-resistance metal is used for a wiring pattern such as a gate or a bit line, and a contact pattern configured to connect wirings. The reliability of the semiconductor device can be reduced by remaining contaminants on the metal layer of the wiring pattern or the contact pattern, such as an etching by-product generated during a semiconductor device manufacturing process.